This invention relates generally to a dental device and, more particularly, to an anatomically sensitive endodontic applicator.
Applicators are widely used in the dental profession to apply dental compositions or other materials to a tooth surface or a tooth preparation. Applicators are also used to clean the excess materials surrounding a tooth preparation or inside a tooth preparation. Applicators may also be used to dry a tooth preparation. Such applicators are typically disposable. Many currently available applicators include fibrous strands at a tip of the applicator. The possibility of the fibers becoming separated from the applicator tip or becoming loose inside a tooth preparation is real. Fiber coating the fibers to the tip of an applicator is no guarantee that all fibers will remain on the tip of the applicator as materials are applied to a tooth preparation. In other words, as the applicator is dipped into the tooth preparation, or applied to the surface of a tooth preparation, fibers at the tip of the applicator may separate from the tip of the applicator. Some fibers may become loose and remain inside a tooth preparation. As a result, the loss of fibers inside a tooth preparation could be hazardous to the patient's health.
In view of the above, there is a continued need and a demand for an applicator with fibers that do not separate from the applicator.